


[so many snacks, so little time]

by powerfulsound



Series: fast and dirty [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Siri does it count as masturbation if my symbiote fucks me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsound/pseuds/powerfulsound
Summary: “Oh god,” Eddie swears, burying his head in his hands. “I can never suck a dick again.”“Does it feel good....?” Venom asks, sliding down his body, easy as you please. He shoves Eddie’s pants aside, pushing Eddie’s hips down and staring at his cock. “I shall try and see.”“TEETH!!!” Eddie yells, trying to get away only to be held down. “MANY MANY TEETH! VERY SHARP!”





	[so many snacks, so little time]

 

 

“Eddie, we should have a partner for sex.”

 

Eddie, who has spent the entire week trying not to think about sex, scratch that - Eddie, who has spent his entire time since being bonded to Venom trying not to think about sex is understandably horrified.

 

“I have no interest in this human coupling,” Venom growls. “But I can feel your interest and it makes me curious.”

 

“Whoa, buddy, what triggered this?”

 

“Your dreams, Eddie.” Venom brings up the sensation of heat and sweat. “We respond.”

 

Eddie is still horrified, but mildly relieved. “It’s just a biological function. We don’t need a partner.”

 

“How about Riot’s host?”

 

 

 

“Drake?!” Eddie squeaks. Unbidden, his mind floats up an image of Carlton Drake, spread out on his sheets, his eyes dark and chest heaving. All languid grace where he lies, his haughty features sharpened with desire and hunger. “He’s dead! Stop that! I know it’s you!”

 

“It was thrilling,” Venom purrs. “To be one with Riot. A pity about him.” 

 

“What is wrong with you?!” Eddie yells.

 

“Would you not like it?” Venom says, his tongue sliding against Eddie’s face. “Mounting him? We could fuck him and then eat him.”

 

“Okay Madam Mantis how about we not-”

 

“We could be fucked too.” Venom is curious about it, sending black tendrils downwards to where Eddie’s traitorous cock has indicated its interest. "So this is human lust. It’s like hunger... but for something more... human flesh....” 

 

“Oh god,” Eddie swears, burying his head in his hands. “I can never suck a dick again.” 

 

“Does it feel good....?” Venom asks, sliding down his body, easy as you please. He shoves Eddie’s pants aside, pushing Eddie’s hips down and staring at his cock. “I shall try and see.”

 

“TEETH!!!” Eddie yells, trying to get away only to be held down. “MANY MANY TEETH! VERY SHARP!”

 

“Quiet, you are embarrassing us.” 

 

Venom’s tongue.-

 

Is very-

 

Long-

 

It leaves a trail of liquid heat along side Eddie’s cock, curls around it slick and hot. Eddie sobs, jerking his hips upwards in a mindless motion.

 

“This feels good Eddie,” Venom croons, and his tendrils flare in obvious pleasure, creeping along Eddie’s body. “We feel good.” Every time he speaks, his tongue flickers out affectionately, rubbing up and down Eddie’s cock. 

 

It’s been too long since Ann, since his own hand-

 

“I see,” Venom’s voice is all deep heat. “Ann likes toys and Eddie… ” The tendrils congeal, shaping itself in an obscenely phallic tentacle. Eddie yelps, and instinctively, his cock jerks, spurting out pre-come.

 

“We can play too,” Venom promises, returning his attention to Eddie’s cock. He drags it against the tip and twists his tongue so that Eddie can fuck up into wet heat. At the same time, the tip of the shaped tentacle presses into Eddie, in an insistent push, choking all the breath from his lungs. “ _We’ll be good_.”

 

Ann has Dan now, but that is no showstopper - why have one, when you can have two? 

 

Ann with her lovely brow furrowed with pleasure, lipstick smudged as Eddie fucks into her. Dan can be behind him with his clever hands, and voice tense with desire-

 

“Eddie, Eddie, I like that.” Venom says, and he goes back down into it, with suction and that wicked thing he does to the slit of Eddie’s cock. The heat stretches Eddie, and he spreads his legs to accommodate it, supported by the symbiote as his back arches. 

 

“You’re too big,” Eddie slurs, turning his head. It’s far bigger than anything he has ever taken before- Sweat plasters his hair to his head and he’s panting like a dog by how intense everything it feels-

 

“We can take it,” Venom says, and aside from the gnawing hunger, Eddie feels such lust it’s making him dizzy. 

 

The tendrils are holding him down, keeping him in place, but they entwine and fuse easily enough as Eddie holds onto them. He’s been filled, spread and he clenches down on Venom as Venom works into him, inch by glorious inch while his hips stutter where he thrusts artlessly into Venom’s tongue.

 

It doesn’t take much - he’s being overstimulated by this parasite-

 

“I’m not a parasite!” Venom pulls off to hiss, still indignant. Eddie growls, but it probably comes closer to a sob.

 

“Venom!”

 

“Eddie, you’re using me,” Venom says coyly, but Eddie can feel how smug it is. As though to punish him, Venom sends cool tendrils down to Eddie’s nipples, twisting them roughly as it sucks down and fucks in, right against that spot 

 

What Eddie had forgotten, up to that moment is that Venom knows his body far better than Eddie his own. All the sensations shoot straight down to Venom’s cock like multiple electric pulses.

 

Eddie comes so hard the world goes black. His muscles tenses, and he’s probably drooling except Venom chooses that moment to leave and rejoin, making them one from where it’s inside Eddie, around Eddie’s cock, and into bloodstream-

 

And they become one. There are no words that can explain it, come close to describing the sensation of power, of something that is so dark and unfathomable that even hell would not have it-

 

Move inside 

 

-And _bond._

 

They become one. 

 

* * *

 

“Our cock tastes delicious Eddie,” Venom says, after it’s licked Eddie clean. “Let’s do it again.” 

 

Eddie should be horrified, maybe disgusted, but Venom must have fucked his wits out, because all he does is open his mouth to accept Venom’s kiss.

 

By the way, sucking Venom’s tongue? 

 

That feels just as good as sucking any dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lord, for giving me this hot mess so that I may live in sin. This was extremely fast and dirty. Chase it down with a dirty alcoholic drink.


End file.
